Mobile internet protocol (IP) defines a mobility scheme for a mobile user to continuously access data when the attachment is changed to the other network, which is a process referred to as handover. During handover, there is a period during which the mobile node (MN) is unable to send or receive packets due to the delays resulting from both link switching and IP protocol operation. The latency during handover results in packet loss and result in the performance degradation of network transmission.
The handover latency' resulting from the Mobile IP procedure, namely movement detection, new Care of Address configuration and Binding Update, is often unacceptable to real-time traffic such as Voice over IP. Reducing the handover latency could be beneficial to non real-time, throughput-sensitive applications as well. Fast handover specifies a protocol to improve handover latency due to the Mobile IP procedure. Fast handover addresses the following problems: how to allow a MN to send packets as soon as it detects a new subnet link, and how to deliver packets to a MN as soon as its attachment is detected by the new access router.
Network-based mobility management enables IP mobility for a host without requiring its participation in any mobility related signaling. The network is responsible for managing IP mobility on behalf of the host. The mobility entities in the network are responsible for tracking the movement of the host and initiating the required mobility signaling on its own behalf.
To achieve fast handover, Fast Mobile IPv6 (FMIPv6) has been used. FMIPv6 is network protocols always involved in the operation of MNs. In a predictive mode, a MN solicits a new access router's (NAR) information by sending a RtSolPr message. The MN uses prefix information in a PrRtAdv message to formulate a Node Care of Address (NCoA). The MN initiates a handover procedure, sending FBU to the PAR. The MN sends a UNA message to the NAR as soon as it regains connectivity on the new link, such that arriving and/or buffered packets can be forwarded immediately. In a reactive mode, the MN sends FBU message immediately after sending the UNA message.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems for network-based fast handovers of internet protocols.